The Heart of a Warrior
by BloodHoarder
Summary: Can a poor slave boy with no home, no country, thaw the frozen heart of a bitter warrior? Warning Sasunaru, slight rape issues, etc. I do not own Naruto and co. Rated M for a reason.


The bitter breeze whistled morosely down the worn dirt road, as the lone horse and rider plodded down the empty road. Black hair sweeping forward in disarrayed spikes were obscuring the obsidian eyes of the lean warrior. Thin pale lips pursed in tight lipped irritation the only discernable expression on his handsome face. The creaking of leather and armor; the only sounds beside the cranky wind, were heard as the man traveled on his way.

Sasuke gazed forward, never deviating to look towards the sides. The dull scenery wasn't even enough to hold the attention of an oaf, let alone this warrior. He chose instead to stare forward, irritated that he hasn't come across the small village that was reported to be out this way. His slanted obsidian eyes scanned the horizon for any clues, all the while damning his older brother for "needing to know the land" that surrounded the Uchiha's ancestral home.

Had it not been for this, Sasuke would have been in the comforts of his home, or training hours on end with his men, or even tumbling some barmaid wench, anything but riding this damn horse to a "village".

He began to become more frustrated when he still had seen no signs of habitation, that is of course until he saw the smoke billowing in the cool mid-autumn sky. It was the smoke blooming from more than one chimney that spurred Sasuke and his horse to speed up the pace, and of course the idea of a room and bed as well.

Reaching the town he slowed down and studied the bustling village. Children ran around playing and escorting trouble, or looking up at him fascination, shopkeepers stood outside cleaning their doorsteps and looking at him in curiosity and nothing more, woman threw appreciative glances his way, and of course the haggling of trade. All in all a relatively boring and normal village.

Leaning down and looking at the nearest child he decided he'd have one of them showing him the way to the local tavern, when his eye caught hold of a blonde head. Watching him, he noticed the rags enclosed around him, and the armload of groceries that was swaying precariously in his arms, and also the way the boy seemed to greet everyone as he passed.

Pushing his horse forward Sasuke leaned down to speak to the boy.

"I am a traveler, and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the local tavern?" Sasuke rarely deigned to speak to people, but when he did he expected them to answer him as is common courtesy.

"Oh hi." Bright cerulean eyes looked up at him, framed by a forest of black eye lashes. The boy hadn't noticed that Sasuke was there or had even said anything to him. He was concentrated on not dropping his groceries. "Did you say anything?"

A vein throbbed at the base of Sasuke's eyes and he once again repeated his question, though this time through clenched teeth. "I asked if you could show me to the local tavern, since I am new here."

"Oh sure. I am headed that way too." The "simple" as Sasuke was beginning to think, blonde answered. "It's this way follow me."

Following the blonde, Sasuke noticed that the boy's body was effeminate. Not that he really cared. All he could see of the blonde were his eyes when he was facing him, and his backside. Although he wasn't sure if it was a boy to be honest. The only indication that he was male were the pants that he was wearing and even that wasn't a reliable source.

Soon the boy stopped and turned around. "We're here." He turned back around and walked through the door, not waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke jumped down and grabbed his money pouch, sword, and dagger and entered the smoky tavern.

Laughing, and the soft murmur of talking were heard as he walked in and secured himself a spot at a table shrouded in the dark. A barmaid quickly came over and took in his request for some ale, and left, but not before winking her baby blue's at him.

Watching silently he took in the scene. His eyes searching out of curiosity for the blonde and not finding him he continued on looking at the other customers, until he stopped at a table placed in the center of the room, where an intense game of poker was being played.

An overly obese man sat being obnoxious and demanding "Naruto" to get him this and fetch him that. The game began to progress over the hours. With the man losing and gaining and finally he had an extreme pile of coins laying in front of him. Sasuke who normally wouldn't have been bothered or would have never joined in on anything stepped up and asked to join the game.

He was curious to see how the man progressed from now. "May I join in on this game?" He grabbed a chair and brought it close to the table.

"Aye sure. I could stand to gain more money. " The revolting man laughed as spittle flew from his mouth. He dealt the cards and the game began.

An hour later the man had lost all of his coins. Sasuke smirked into the others enraged face. "I believe I have won." He coldly told the man that he learned name was Choji.

"Wait, I have something I could bet." The man pleaded with Sasuke. "If I win, I get all my money back, and if I lose you can have one of my most valuable possessions and all the money."

"What could you have that I could possibly want?" Sasuke scathingly asked the man, intrigued to what the man had but not showing it outwardly. He didn't believe he had seen anything of value on his person as he studied him.

"This. Naruto stand your ass up, right now before I beat you!" Sasuke noticed a blonde head move from right below the table. His eyes widen in shock as he realized what the man was offering him, and more importantly who.

"Him? What could I possibly want with him? He's scrawny, unkempt, and dirty. Not to mention his small stature, and he's meek. It wouldn't surprise me if he was a simpleton either." While Sasuke began listing the boys flaws the blonde head had slowly lifted itself and now the eyes were narrowed in anger, the cheeks were flushed with anger, and the mouth drew back into a barely contained snarl.

"I am not weak, you…..you…..bastard!" The blonde's voice suddenly shouted out. "And I'm not a simpleton!" Sasuke stared in shock at one of the most entrancing faces he had ever seen in his life. The boy was simply breathtaking even with the dirt that lined his face. He had large eyes, a small pert nose, voluptuous ruby lips, even the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

"Hm…Took you long enough dobe." Sasuke smirked at the blonde. Who just glared harder at the raven haired man who he had helped here. That would be the last time he helped someone, especially if they were as insulting as this man.

"Fine I'll take your wager." Sasuke looked at Choji. I believe it's my deal?" And the game once again resumed.

Choji stared at his hand and began to profusely sweat. He had nothing. Now he was going to lose his only slave, and all of his money. Time to pull out the card hidden in his sleeve. Just as he felt it slip into the palm of his hand he felt a sword pressed into the side of his neck.

"I wondered when you were going to try that." The raven replied calmly. "I win." He gathered the money and looked down at the blonde who was staring in shock. "Moron get up and follow me. Oh and you, " He looked at Choji, " Don't even bother standing up." He said, staring at the other's reddening face. "I won't hesitate to cut your throat where you sit." With that being said he grabbed Naruto and his things and left.

"Take us to a tavern." Were the only words he told Naruto as he followed him down the street. The blonde nodded, still in a daze about what had happened. It would seem he had a new master now. One that he definitely couldn't read.

They arrived at an inn, secured a room, and began to settle in. Sasuke blew out a few of the candles in the room, positioned a chair in front of the only door, and began to clean his sword. Thinking about the complications that he had just brought on himself he groaned. Why did these things continue to happen to him?

Naruto started to take off his clothes. He knew what was expected of him as a slave. He stripped and sat on the bed waiting for Sasuke to come over and assert his control over him.

Sasuke turned around when he heard the rustling of clothes behind him, and he nearly choked on his next words. "What….what the hell are you doing?" Naruto was standing by the bed with not a stitch of clothing covering him. Hi sweet little nipples had perked up due to the cool air in the room. He had a strange tattoo encircled around his navel, and no hair leading down to his pubic area.

It was extremely erotic for Sasuke to see the blonde standing there like that an knowing that the blonde was his and he would do as he told him. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the blonde whimper out loud.

Naruto was scared. There was an overly intense look on the raven's face that caused shivers to explode down his spine that weren't unpleasant in the least bit.

Sasuke jerked back to attention. "Where are your clothes?" He barked out harshly.

"I took them off. Isn't that what I am supposed to do? So that I lay in bed with you?" Naruto asked the other confused now. His old master Choji had demanded that Naruto lay naked with him on the bed.

"Why would I want that?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Because the only thing I am good for is a good….."Naruto didn't finish when he saw the expression on Sasuke's face. He actually took a few steps back.

"We will talk about this later, just put your clothes on, and get ready to leave." Sasuke told the blonde, questions buzzing around in his head. Just what had this boy been exposed to. "By the way, I don't sleep with little boys."

"But we just got here?" The blonde was beyond confused. He had no idea what to think. First Sasuke didn't want him, second, they were getting ready to leave. Things were out of focused for the poor blonde.

"Yes, but I am sure that your old master is not pleased and is planning to attack. We must be ready to leave, that is of course, you want to go back to him?…No? Then do as I say."

Not more than twenty minutes had passed and they could hear the thundering of feet as Choji and two cohorts busted the door down. Sasuke ready for the attack, threw his dagger into one of the men's face, and had his sword through another one's chest before the dagger reached the other. All that was left standing was Choji, who stood back in fear.

Not thinking or giving the man a second chance he arced his sword and sliced through the neck of the cowering man, bellowing he gave his orders to Naruto as they made their escape through the inn and out of the town.

They could hear the sounds of people and their torches following them as the raced helter skelter through the town. Trying to catch the man who had murdered three of their own.

Making a final burst the big black war horse left the village in a large gallop out of the gates.

They raced onward for about an hour, Naruto riding in front of Sasuke. The blonde was tired and soon fell asleep, resting on the warm and lean chest of the pale man, who he had no idea what his name was, only he was his master.

The next day Naruto awoke on the ground with a blanket around him, sitting up he opened his eyes and saw Sasuke observing him. Blushing for no reason he could discern he glanced downward.

Sasuke and Naruto cleaned up camp and began the journey back to Sasuke's home. Where Sasuke had no idea of how he was going to explain the blonde to his brother.

Naruto was becoming irritated with the raven haired man. All day he listened to the man tell him "boy do this" and "and boy quite squirming", etc. and he was becoming feed up with it. Till he finally snapped. "I can't quit moving because we are on a horse! And I am a man thank you very much! I also have a name, it's Naruto so use it!"

The raven behind him became still and Naruto began to wonder if he crossed the line with the other.

Sasuke was becoming irritated. All day long he felt the blonde squirming damn near on top of his lap and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to grab the boy and place him where he needed him the most and grind him in the most inappropriate manner. All his blood had run down to engorge his manhood and could barely stand it. Hearing the blonde explode cause him to snap.

Stopping the horse, he slid down. Picking up Naruto he slammed him against a tree that he had tied the horse to. "You want to know why I tell you to stop squirming? You want to know why I want you to not move, why I call you boy? This is why!" Sasuke hissed between clenched teeth. Taking one of the hands that he had pressed above the quivering blonde's head, he brought it down to his manhood and let the blonde feel its steely warmth.

Naruto blushed red as he felt the man's erection between his fingers. It was larger than he had thought was possibly and extremely hot. He didn't know why, but he had a strong urge to caress, which he promptly followed.

Sasuke felt the blonde start to explore his length with his fingers, and it made him want more. He brought his body even closer to Naruto's, transferring the hand that was caressing him to join his other over his head. Then swooped down and captured the others mouth in a bruising kiss, while his hand not holding Naruto's began to do some exploring of its' own. He fondled nipples that made the blonde gasp and caused and opening of the lips which Sasuke took advantage of. Using his own tongue to cover the entirety of the other's mouth.

His hand made its way to Naruto's own length, and teased it mercilessly. Quickly he brought Naruto to climax, and then brought himself to his own orgasm. Both of them stood shuddering as Sasuke placed his head onto Naruto's shoulder.

He only came back to his senses when he felt the blonde's hands on his shoulders. Stepping away he ordered Naruto up on the horse and followed suit.

He could feel the blonde trembling in front of him and correctly summoned it up as fear. He had nearly raped the blonde against the tree. He could forsee that this was going to be an extremely "hard" journey. He also vowed to not touch the blonde ever again.


End file.
